vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Pre-Genesis Wave)
Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A | 2-A | At least 2-A Name: Sonic Maurice Hedgehog Origin: Archie's Sonic The Hedgehog Comics Gender: Male Classification: Mobian Hedgehog Age:'''17 '''Powers and Abilities: Super Speed, Super Strenght, Super Durability, Super Endurance, Super Agility, Energy Projection, Flight, Teleportation, Time Stop, can transform to match his envornment (Polar Sonic, Solar Sonic, Eco Sonic, manipulated ice, fire, and plant life), Spin Dash that can rip through steel with ease, Omnilangualism, phasing (via molecular vibrations, has to be activated), Extreme Gear Skills, Piloting Skills, Accelerated Regeneration/healing ability. High Reality Warping and Chaos Based Powers with Chaos Energy (When just using spare energy from a tube of Chaos Energy he was able to at least completely rewrite history on a planetary scale while in base form), Atom Manipulation, Time Traveling with his speed, aura that cleanses evil, immune to powerful magic, can open dimentional/universal portals, personal barriers, immune to reality warping from a powerful being, Enerjak, immortal as long as the wind is there. Weaknesses: Has a phobia of water Destructive Capacity: Star System Level (By using his speed, he countered a Black Hole Generator that could absorb a star system) | Likely Multiverse Level+ (as he could match Enerjak's power, and destroyed a multidimensional zone) | At least Multiverse''' Level+', can also turn anything he touches into what he wants by manipulating atoms. '''Range:' Thousands Of Kilometers (shot two moons from a distant planet in base form) | Multiversal+ Speed: MFTL | At least MFTL (higher than in base) | Infinite Speed Durability: Possibly Universal+ (survived the Ultimate Annihilator at ground zero, which destroyed and created several universes. He was knocked out though.) | Multiverse level+ (as he was easily taking hits from Enerjak) | At least Multiverse Level+ Striking Strength: Likely Class XJ (can match base Knuckles) | Multiverse Class (As he dealt and took hits with Master Mogul who was strong enough to break a multiverse zone in his hand) | Immeasurable Stamina: Seems to be able to fight for hours without tiering, can take large amounts of punishment | Limitless | Unknown, likely Limitless | Limitless Standard Equipment: Chaos Emeralds/ Power Rings/ Super Emeralds Intelligence: Genius (not as intelligent as Tails or Eggman), Combat/Tactical Genius (has his own fighting style and can take on people who have trained in martial arts during their entire lives) Notable Attacks/Techniques: ''- Chaos Control'': With a chaos emerald in hand, Sonic can teleport at least mildly long distances. He can also do it with a fake emerald, but it is less effective. ''- Homing Attack'': Launches in spinball form towards the nearest enemy, causing high damage. ''- Spin Dash'': Rolls into ball form, charges up, and launches away at hypersonic speeds. ''- Light-Speed Dash'': Follows a trail of rings at light-speed ''- Light-Speed Attack'': After a bit of charging, does a light-speed variant of the homing attack on any nearby enemies doing massive damage. ''- Sonic Boost'': Instantly goes to his top speed, plowing over whatever is in front of him ''- Fire Somersault'': A flaming somersault; only usable with the flame ring. Can be used to break through exceptionally durable objects ''- Bounce Attack'': Curls into a ball in the air, shoots down at the ground and bounces up and down at high speed ''- Blue Tornado'': Spins at high speed in the air, creating a blue tornado. ''- Magic Hands'': With the Magic Hands equipped, captures the enemy in a tiny ball which is then usable as a weapon ''- Sonic Wind'': Summons a blue tornado to where the enemy is. It's unknown how exactly he does it, but it is an analog to Shadow's Chaos Spear ''- Shield Jump/Insta-Shield'': Without a shield, for an instant Sonic is able to create a forcefield out of static electricity. When he has a flame shield, he does the flame dash, a fiery version of the homing attack. With the Bubble Shield, he does the Bounce Attack and can breathe underwater indefinitely. With the lightning shield, he can do a double jump and attract rings to himself Notable Victories: Goku Thanos Pegasus Seiya Dark Schneider Zoom (DC Comics) Silver Surfer (Marvel) Vegito DBZGT , HST (Naruto, Bleach, One Piece) Anti-Monitor Mario w/ Star Rod Superman (Note; this was Base form and Superman was pre flashpoint reboot.) Flash Hades Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Key: Base Form | Super Sonic | Ultra Sonic Category:Sonic Category:Characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Comic Characters Category:Animals Category:Hero Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Speedsters Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists